Love and Despair
by despair dovahkiin
Summary: Ella Goldheart is a new student at Hopes Peak academy. But when things get weird, can she and her new friends cope?
1. Chapter 1

An: hi everyone. Im back with a new story! So recently I havnt been updating my skyrim story because my friend recomended that I should watch gameplay of a game called DANGAN RONPA .So I did and Im so glad. Now that I've finished it I wanted to write a fanfic of it. So without further introductions, I presentto you Love and Despair! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ok, so first heres a template of my OC. Shes going to be the main character of this story.

Name: Ella Goldheart

ultimate: otaku (also friend, but thats a secret)

Gender; female

Nationality: American

Age; 15

birthday: 23 may

Height: 5 feet 8 inchs

Weight; 85 pounds

Hair color :black with dark indigo tips

Eye color: gold (but she weres red contact lenses

Hair style: like sayaka miazonos but longer (its down to the bottom of her back)

Clothes outfit 1: Ella wears denim skin tight jeans, A black t shirt with the Skyrim symbol on it, unzipped indigo hoodie (she puts the hood up when she is

sad or thinking) with neko ears on top, black leather boots, silver earings

Clothes outfit 2 Ella wears denim shorts, a black sleevless skyrim t shirt that exposes her belly button and purple pumps. (she waers this when she is on a date or whatever )

Persoality: Ella is a popular girl who makes friends with most people. However shealso has a dark side which she uses for people she doesn't like like perverts and nerds (poor yamada XDD). She is usually happy but when people close to her get hurt shegets sad then angry and lashs out. She is useful during the investgations and class trials, and finds it very easy to find the culprit. Shes also a good matchmaker .She also has a dark secret….

Backsotry : ella was born in LA and she lived in California her hole life until she moved to japan to go to hopes Peak. She was bullied in kindergartn and elementary school and didn't make much friends. She had 1 friend who wasr eally close to her called Louise and a boyfriend called luke but on ellas 8th birthday louise was going to her house and got hit bya truck and died. Ella was so sad for months that she even thought about killing herself Only luke kept her going. One day ella decided to get revenge so she went to the truck drivers house and set it on fire but she didn't get cought. When luke found out he was shocked so he dumped ella and was going to tell the cops. Ella had to shove him of a bridge to stophim which made him have to be ina wheelchair and he couldn't talk no more. Everyone in her middle school thought it was her but they didn't have any evidense so they just stayed away form her .She was So sad but she knew she had to do it. When she went to high school she went to one on the other side of lA so that she might be able to make new friends. She changed her personalty aswell so shed fit in better. On her first day she made prety much everyone be her friend and she was only their for a few days before Hopes peak Acadmy sent her a invite. She accepted and moved to japan.

Likes; watching anime (especially hetalia, AoT, bleach, Naruto, One piece ,kill la kill, dragon Ball, rail wars, Tokyo ghoul) cuddling, roses strawberrys, hot chocolate, choclate in general tbh, harry potter, yaoi (!) ,playing Skyrim (of course)

Dislikes: people dissing anime, reveeling her secrets, Pepsi, kiwis talking about her past, creeps, call of duty ,call of duty fanboys, lord of the Rings, having photos taken of her,yuri, physics, having towrite poetry

Favourite colors: black and indigo

* * *

Yeah so that's Ella! Leave a review saying what you think of her! The story will begin in the next chapter! Please follow and favorite the story and me as well and please check out my Skyrim fanfic! Its called Life in Skyrim! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

An: so here it is everyone! The first chapter of love and Despair! Hope you enjoy! Remember to follow, favorite and review!

* * *

Hello everyone. My name is Ella Goldheart and Im a student at Hopes Peak Academy! I know its amazing! I was accepted under the title of Ultimate Otaku. But I have a secret .On the day before I started studying, the headmaster made me go to his office to tell me something. When I gotin he told me that I was a very special student. I thought he was just being nice butthen he told me that I was the VERY FIRST person in the history of hopes Peak to have not 1 but 2 talents! My other talent Is the ultimate Friend because I am really good at making friends. But, theh eadmaster told me not to tell anyone else incase they got jealos and tried to hurt or even kill me! I told him I wouldn't then I went back to were I was staying until the semester began.

On the 1st day of school (which was the next day) I went up to the door of hopes pEak. But, suddenly I passed out! When I woke up I was in a classroom. "Hm weird" I thought to myself. On the desk I saw a piece of paper whichsaid meet at the gym at 8 o clock. I looked at the clock. It was 7.59! I ran out of the classroom and to the gym door. I stopped for a quick breath then I opened the door and went in.

Inside was 16 other people. They all stoppedt alking and looked at me when I entered. Then a boy with black hair and big eyebrows and a white suit yelled at me "You are late! Being late is not welcome in a schoolenvironment!" "Shut up Ishimaru" another boy said. He was tall and had hair like a corn on the cob. "Im Mondo Oowada" he said. "Ultimate biker. That was Ishimaru. Hes the ultimate prefect who are you? "Im Ella Goldheart" I said back. "Im the ultimate otaku."

"Did someone say otaku? a fat guy with glasses said. He shoved Mondo away and I already didn't like him. "My name is Yamada hifumi and Im the ultimate fanfic writer!" I looked at him in disgust before introducing myself. "Im Ella otaku" I walked away, ignoring yamadas hand which he had stretched out for me to shake. I didnt want to think were that hand had been. Next I met a blue haired girl called sayaka maizono. She seemed like a bit of a weeboo but I didn't really care because I wanted to meet everyone else . As I was walking away from sayaka I met a short boy called Naegi Makto. He told me he was ultimate good luck which I thought was a bit lame but before I could introduce myself he had gone to talk to Sayaka who was the ultimate idol btw. After that I saw a g irl who looked nice but a bit stupid. She was called Asahina and she was the ultimate swimmer. Next to her was ahuge guy called Sakura? It turns out Sakura was a girl even thought she looked like a guy. She was the ultimate fighter though so the muscles made sense. Then I met a guy called hagakuray who looked WAY to old to be at ahigh school. Apparently he was a fortune teller but he wasn't very good. I quickly left him before his dorkness began to affect me .After that I saw a girl called Junko Enoshima. Id seen her in magazines but she looked diffrent. When I asked her about it she said that the magazines were photo shopped. She was the ultimate model. Near her was a gothic girl called celestia Ludenburg. I didn't think that was her real name but I found out she was the ultimate gambler. Next I met a cute girl (not cute as in hot) called Chihiro Fujsaki who was the ulimate programer. I thought there was something weir about her but I didn't quiet know what. Anyway, next I met a girl called Kirigiri who was really cold towards me, and refused to say her ultimate. So I left her alone and went to see another guy called Leon kuwata who was the ultimate baseballer but he told me he liked music better. When I left him, he blew me a kiss which made me blush. Next I met a girl called Toco Fukawa who smelled really bad and had long raven hair. She was staring at a tall blond guy with glasses who was REALLY hot. "Get out of the way" she said to me meanly because I was standing between her and the blond guy. "Fine" I replied. I knew she didn't like me and I didnt like her, so I decided to get revenge for her being mean. I went up to the blond guy. "Hey there" I said sexily. Im Ella Goldheart". "My name is Byakuya Togami" he said. "Please go away" but before I could respond ,a weird laugh went through out the gym.

Upupupupupupu!

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? Remember to leave reviews but PLEASE DONT FLAME! Thanks! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

An: just so you know im not going to let negative reviews stop me . just saying

* * *

We looked around and saw a strange teddy bear standing on a podum. It was strange becuase it was half black and half whit! What the hell" I thought to myself. The bear was laughing the creepy laugh that w'ed heard just momets ago. "Upuppu!" it said. "I am youre headmaster monokuma! We all gasped. He wasn't the headmaster I rememberd from just before I started. The headmaster I knew was a man who was about 30 but still kinda cute. Defenitly not this …bear. "who the hell are you? Mondo yelled. "Your just a bear" "No non o Im monokuma the bear replied. He jamp down of the podum and walked down the middleof the group stopping when he came to mondo. Mondo neeled down and monokuma walked up to him and pushed his hair. "lol your hairs like a corn on the cob he said laughing. "That's it you little bastard!" mondo yelled as he punched Monokuma . monokuma went flying but suddnly his eye started to flash! Then he exploded! All that was left was a cloud of smoke but thn we heard it.

Upuppuupuupupupupupuuppupu!"

We turned round to see ANOTHER monokuma on the podum. "acts of violence against the headmaster will be punished he yelled. He was real mad, but nobody seemd to care that much. "anyway" monokuma said. I have a important thing to tell you all! Your all trapped in this school!when he said this everyone started to talk all at once. Most of the girls were freaked out, but I wasn't. some of the boys also screamed, like nAegi and hagakuray, but byakuya didn't. chihiro started to cry and so did that dork Yamda. "will everybody SHUT UP!11! Monokkuma yelled so everyone did but you could still here chihiro and yamada crying. There is a way to escape monokuma said but only if you kill somebody!" killing is not welcome in a school enviromint" yelled Ishimaru but noone was listening to him. Toco fainted because shes a wimp but the rest of us kept on listeningto Monokkuma.

"if you kill someone then there will be a class trial monokuma told us. If you bastards can work out who killed someone then only they will be punshed. But if you guess the wrong person you will all be punished and the murderer will get away! Does that sound fair? "Justice is welcome in a school enviromint"! yelled ishimaru but we were still ignoring him. Suddnly monokuma dissapeard. I didn't really give af though because he was so damn annoying. Instead we decided to split up and searchthe school for clues. I weanted to go with Byakuya but he went away on his own and Toco tried to chase him so instead I went with Leon. On the way around we chatted and I got to know him. We were getting on really well but when we went round a corner he made his move! He shoved me into the wall and began to kiss me really hard. At first I didn't like it but after a couple seconds I relaxed and kissed him back. We broke apart after like a minute and we were both gasping but smiling. That was pretty good" I said. "yeah" said leon. "Lets do it again. "okay" so we kissed again and this time it turned into a French kiss. Just then a tv went on and monokua was on it! "Everyone its night time go to your rooms and go to sleep!" "night leon I said .he said goodnight back then we went to our rooms. I lay in my bed but I couldn't sleep. I had kissed leon but I also liked Byakuya. I couldn't reach a concluson so I just went to sleep ready for the next day.


End file.
